


Confessions & Kisses

by phoenixquest



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill isn't having the success she wanted in repairing the Eluvian, and begins to doubt everything. Isabela comes to comfort her friend, and suddenly feelings are confessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime between Act 2 and Act 3.

“Kitten?” Isabela called, pushing open the door of the house in the Alienage.

“In here,” she heard Merrill’s voice reply softly, coming from the other room. Isabela walked through the other doorway, unsurprised to see the elf sitting on the floor and staring at her mirror, looking defeated.

“Your little tool didn’t help, then?”

“No,” Merrill murmured, looking down at her lap. “I put everyone through all that…I let Pol die…and for nothing.”

“Merrill,” Isabela urged, joining the elf on the floor, “you’ve got to stop that. Quit blaming yourself.”

“Everyone else does,” Merrill said with a small sniffle. “My clan. The Keeper. Hawke.”

“I think Hawke’s more furious with _me_ than you,” Isabela snorted, putting her arm around Merrill’s shoulders. The mage was quiet for a moment, grateful for Isabela’s comfort. Her voice was steadier when she spoke again.

“I just wonder if…I made a mistake. Leaving the Dalish.”

“Kitten, you can’t second-guess yourself just because something bad happened,” Isabela reasoned. “You did what you needed to do.”

“I wish I had your conviction,” Merrill said, shaking her head. “It’s…hard, you know. To still believe I’m doing the right thing, when everyone’s against me. No one understands.”

“It doesn’t matter if they understand,” Isabela told her firmly. “You know what’s right. Just because they’re too dense to have faith in you doesn’t make you wrong.” Merrill finally looked up from her lap, gazing at Isabela.

“You’re so sweet, Isabela,” she said softly. “I wish I could be as confident as you are. I mean, you have every reason to be, really,” she went on quickly. “You’re beautiful, and kind, and – I’m rambling again. I’m sorry.” Isabela laughed, squeezing Merrill’s shoulders again.

“Relax, kitten,” Isabela said. “Though if you start telling people I’m _kind_ , I might have to find a way to shut you up.” Merrill snorted, letting a smile slip through.

“But you are,” she replied, leaning her head on Isabela’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“I haven’t done anything,” Isabela said, squeezing the elf’s shoulders gently.

“You’re not running away from me,” Merrill said matter-of-factly. “You came over, didn’t you?”

“Well, you haven’t come to the Hanged Man in a week,” Isabela pointed out. “I was worried.”

“You were worried about me?” Merrill asked, surprised.

“Yes,” Isabela chuckled. “Believe it or not, kitten, I’m rather fond of you.”

“A-are you really?” Merrill asked, tensing up slightly. “I mean – I like you, too, but I just don’t – I mean – “

“You’re adorable when you’re nervous,” Isabela teased, kissing the top of Merrill’s head. “I could just eat you up.”

“Eat me?” Merrill fretted, jerking away suddenly. “I’m so sorry, are you that hungry? I didn’t even think to offer you anything to eat. I’m a terrible host!”

“Oh, kitten,” Isabela laughed, pulling the elf back over to her. “It’s an expression,” she said, her hand on the elf’s cheek as she looked into Merrill’s light green eyes. “I didn’t come here for you to feed me. Although if you’re interested, I wouldn’t say no,” she finished with a smirk.

“But you just said – oh,” Merrill cut herself off. “I missed something dirty again, didn’t I?”

“That’s all right,” Isabela teased. “I’ll explain it sometime.” Merrill sighed, tilting her head down again, and Isabela pulled her hand away from the elf’s face.

“Why do you even like me? I must seem so dull,” Merrill said, a sad note to her voice.

“What brought this on?” Isabela asked, surprised. 

“You make all these jokes I don’t understand,” Merrill said. “You’re clever and exciting. The adventures, the duels, the passionate love affairs. Compared to that, my life is a stale, dry biscuit. I wish I had your life.”

“No,” Isabela said, her voice unusually soft as she reached for Merrill’s hand. “You don’t want my life.”

“Why?” Merrill asked curiously, looking back up at Isabela. The pirate smiled.

“Because you have a good heart, and you deserve better,” Isabela informed her.

“You think so?” Merrill asked, squeezing Isabela’s fingers gently.

“I know so, kitten,” Isabela said sincerely.

Merrill stared at her a moment longer, wondering if she should act – it seemed so presumptuous, but the pirate _was_ the one who’d grabbed her hand, after all. Deciding she may as well be reckless, if she was going to complain about her life being boring, the elf surged forward and pressed her lips to Isabela’s.

The rogue made a noise of surprise, but quickly sank into the kiss, returning it enthusiastically.

“Not that I’m going to complain,” Isabela said, her voice low as they pulled apart, “but what was _that_ about?”

“I think you’re amazing, Isabela,” Merrill said desperately. “I know I’m not as interesting or as pretty as you, and I know I’m a blood mage and most people don’t like that, but I really like you and I missed you when you were gone and I just…had to.” Isabela laughed.

“I like you, too, kitten,” Isabela said, pressing her lips against the elf’s once more in a gentle kiss. “And enough of that nonsense about you being uninteresting or not pretty,” she lectured. Merrill managed a smile.

“I just…kept hoping you’d notice me,” Merrill confessed. “I didn’t want to say anything, I felt…” she trailed off, unable to find the right words.

“I’ve noticed you,” Isabela teased, squeezing the elf’s hand. “Believe me, sweet thing. I didn’t think you’d be interested, and I didn’t want to run you off.”

“Well, I am,” Merrill said. “Interested, I mean. In you. Of course in you, that’s what we’re talking about,” she said, her cheeks turning pink as she lowered her eyes, embarrassed. “There I go rambling again.” Isabela laughed softly, shaking her head.

“Oh, Merrill,” she said, stroking the mage’s cheek. “You know, I find your rambling terribly cute. And I find _you_ quite interesting.”

“Do you?” Merrill asked hopefully, lost in the rogue’s brown eyes. 

“Yes,” Isabela assured her. “And I’d like nothing more than to get to _know_ you better.”

“But you already know – oh,” Merrill said with a small laugh. “You meant something dirty again, didn’t you?”

“Very much,” Isabela grinned. She pulled Merrill closer, kissing her deeply, ensuring the elf knew exactly what she had in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing these two, I hope I did them justice :)


End file.
